Over the years many penetrating compounds have been developed to penetrate rust and corrosion, but they exhibit few if any lubrication qualities. Further many topical lubricants have been developed for lubrication, but again exhibit little if any penetrating capacity. Of the many products developed, few have demonstrated extreme pressure capability. Further, there are several industrial products offering the benefit of dielectric strength. Those tested found to be far short of their claims. Further there are a number of products developed to clean electrical contacts to reduce resistance and associated heat. Again these products sorely lack the ability to lubricate or penetrate rust and oxidation.